powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nonexistence
The ability to completely erase any kind of existence. A specialized variation of Omnipotence. Also Called *Absolute Destruction *Absolute Nothingness *Anti-Omnipotence *Mu/Nothingness *Void/Emptiness *Final Nemesis *Decreation *The End *[ ] Capabilities This ability allows the user to annihilate anything and everything, physical, spiritual, conceptual, metaphysical, even almighty abilities, with no protection nor exception of any kind. When used superficially, some trace of the target still remains, allowing for a possible restoration via erasure of the erasure, the most powerfull restorative abilities, or even lesser ones if the erasure is made superficial enough. This partial reversibility notably allows much more applications than what would be reasonably possible if the results were fully impossible to undo. When used at full power however, targets are completely wiped out on every level, to the point where they never ever existed, and are totally impossible to recreate by any means, no matter how great. They are simply lost, completely and forever. There are two main categories of targets : concrete and abstract. Used on concrete targets, the power has an effect similar to Nothingness Manipulation, effectively annihilating objects and beings. When used on abstact targets however, the effect is more subtle and similar to Logic Manipulation, annihilating the corresponding targets and reorganizing reality accordingly. For example, erasing the concept of "door" instead of the door itself would not only erase the door, but also replace it with a portion of the corresponding wall (as if the door never existed). Needless to say, the user is universally dreaded as the embodiment of the Primal Fear - with good reason. Nature Of The Power Nonexistence is a specialized variation of Omnipotence : it has the same unlimited / infinite / absolute power, but focuses all of it in the pure and simple annihilation of any target, making it completely nonexistent. At an equal level, specialists are understandably better in their own field of expertise than any generalist. This is even truer with Omnipotence. A power focusing all of this infinitely wide potential in a single action of the simplest nature will inevitably gain an overwhelming upper hand on the subject. Nonexistence thus combines simplicity and perfection, achieving complete invincibility through the erasure of all opposition, surpassing the original Omnipotence, in terms of fighting potential, as a natural consequence of its equal level and absolute specialization in the most effective form of offense/defense. Yet, despite this fighting superiority, Nonexistence remains a fundamentally subtractive power. As such, it cannot produce any result that can be considered a creation. It may alter, correct, restore, or replace, but never create. Applications Essential : *Existential Manifestation (isn't bound by the laws of reality) *Event Negation (negation of events of all things) *Imperceptibility (negation of presence/perception) *Invulnerability (negation of physical damages) *Logic Manipulation (negation of ideas/concepts) *Nothingness Manipulation (any target and any scale) *Power Immunity (negation of supernatural effects) *Psionic Shield (negation of mental intrusion) *Singularity (inimitable, as there is 'nothing' to replicate) *Universal Irreversibility (cannot be stopped by any means) Offensive : *Age Acceleration (negation of lifespan) *Death Inducement (negation of life/life-force) *Dehydration (negation of water) *Deoxygenation (negation of oxygen) *Destruction (negation of subatomic bonds) *Contamination (negation of antibodies) *Disintegration (negation of molecular bonds) *Freezing, up to absolute zero (negation of heat) *Gravitational Singularity (negation of space/physics) *Necrosis Inducement (negation of cellular cores) *Devolution (negation of evolutive steps) Neutralization : *Apathy (negation of emotions) *Force Drain (negation of force/energy) *Induced Sedation (negation of sensations/awareness) *Molecular Immobilization (negation of motion) *Neurocognitive Deficit (negation of cognitive processes) *Power Negation / Erasure (negation of abilities) *Sensory Deprivation (negation of sensory precesses) *Sleep Inducement (negation of consciousness) *Sound Nullification (negation of sound waves) Positive : *Flawless Restoration (negation of all ill effects) *Pain Suppression (negation of pain) *Peace Manipulation (negation of tensions/conflicts) *Peak Condition (negation of imperfections) *Resurrection (negation of death/damage) *Self-Sustenance (negation of hunger/exhaustion) *Semi-Immortality (negation of aging) *Sensory Restoration (negation of sensory loss) *Youth Inducement (negation of old age) Self Transcendence : *Absorption (negation of assimilative limitations) *Accelerated Probability (negation of calculative limitations) *Adaptive Replication (negation of adaptive limitations) *Superior Evolution (negation of evolutive limitations) *Extrasensory Perception (negation of perceptive limitations) *Omnifarious (negation of form limitations) *Power Enhancement (negation of powers limitations) *Rule Bending (negation of physical limitations) Psionic : *Flight / limited Telekinesis (negation of gravity/distance) *Intangibility (negation of contact) *Limited Mind Control (negation of opposition/suspicion) *Limited Subordination (negation of disobedience) *Teleportation (negation of distance) *Time Reduction / Stasis (negation of the flow of time) Various :''' *Erasure-based Divination *Limited Darkness Manipulation (negation of light) *Morality Reset (negation of good/evil) *Supernatural Hunting (negation of distance user/target) '''Manipulations : *Limited forms of Boundary Manipulation (negation of limitations) *Limited forms of Causality Manipulation (negation of causes/effects) *Limited forms of Mental Manipulation (negation of emotions/memories) *Limited forms of Probability Manipulation (negation of probabilities) *Limited forms of Space Manipulation (negation of space/distances) *Limited forms of Time Manipulation (negation of time/events) *Limited forms of Metaphysics Manipulation (negation of MT phenomena) High level applications : *Absolute Immortality (complete negation of wounds/death) *Absolute Immutability (complete negation of changes) *Existential Perfection (negation of all imperfections) *Ultimate Invincibility (negation of all weaknesses) Associations *Nothingness Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation *Logic Manipulation *Omnipotence *Perfection Limitations *Cannot create anything, even indirectly. *Can only erase existences (not negative abstractions). *Targets must be clearly identified (materially or theoretically). *User/power are immune (auto-preemptive erasure of the erasure). *Effect can be reversed by Absolute Restoration (limited version). Known Users * Ryougi Shiki's third personality (Kara no Kyoukai) * Edamiel Beryl (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) * Nemesis (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) * Iihiko Shishime (Medaka Box) * Orihime Inoue (Bleach) * Decreator (DC Comics) * Ein Sof/Ayin (Kabbalah) * Zero (Fairy Tail) * The Entity (AT4W) * Oblivion (Marvel Comics) Gallery Deicide 1.jpg|And nothing shall remain. Deicide 2.jpg|Embrace the stillness of eternity ! Universal End.jpg|The end of a universe. Damnation.jpg|Surrendering is wiser sometimes. Two flavors.jpg|One power, two flavors. Taoism (Traditional Taiji).jpg|Nonexistence is the center. No Exception.jpg|Iihiko Shishime is unaffected by all of Ajimu Najimi's abilities, instantly obliterating her with a mere ruber band, fully ignoring all protections. Iihiko Shishime 1.jpg|No recovery, no second chance. Iihiko Shishime 2.jpg|The benefit of specialization. Ryougi Shiki 6.jpg|Ryougi Shiki's third personality. Ryougi Shiki 7.jpg|Incarnation of the Void/Emptiness. Ryougi Shiki 3.jpg Orihime Inoue.png|Orihime's power. Category:Almighty Powers Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Evil power Category:Rare power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Super Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Rare Powers Category:Omniverse powers